


every breath you take (and every move you make)

by Chaotic_Shitbird



Series: as rising moon, and setting sun [2]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yay more smut, but still... kinda proud of it, erotic asphyxiation, had to make sure there was a lil bit of kink in there for ya, i lost motivation half way through, once again, sorry bout this one, specifically raelle collar has a hair pulling kink, the safeword is lobster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Shitbird/pseuds/Chaotic_Shitbird
Summary: The blonde looked down into dreamingly crystalline irises as she moved her hand, allowing calloused fingers to brush over the expanse of Scylla's chest before travelling over her soft abdomen and coming to a rest at the curve of her pubic bone.“tell me what you want,” Raelle said, leaning down to the wisp of Scylla's ear."You"
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: as rising moon, and setting sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789642
Comments: 21
Kudos: 146





	every breath you take (and every move you make)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo its me, back again with pure sin 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Note: i fucked up with the timeline and subsequently the units "housing situation". So to make it clear the gang are in war college (post-defeat of the Camarilla?) and they share a living space but each have a separate room if that makes sense? they just have an apartment thing going on and as you'll find out Abigail is not very keen on the situation ;)

Memories of war have a habit of resurfacing. Especially when Raelle least expects them. The images of fire, blood and _death_ flood her mind and reach to suffocate her heart with a vice-like grip, rendering her lungs useless as she would end up doubled over with a hand clutching her chest as it would heave for oxygen.

Raelle’s mind would be stuck in a clouded fog, unable to see as her vision became blurred, and unable to hear as her own frantic heartbeat reverberated through her eardrums. That is until a soft voice would breakthrough, telling her to _breathe._

A reassuring hand would wrap itself around the blondes bicep, any more then that would do more harm than good.

_“Rae you’re having another episode I need you to breathe”_

The grip was strong in grounding her to the present where she was safe and with the woman she loved: _Scylla._

_“Look at me”_

Raelle would, her eyes glancing up to meet concerned ocean irises.

_“Breathe”_

And so she would allow Scylla to guide her, following the brunettes commands to breathe in and out until they breathed in harmony, as one. Freeing each other from the memories of pain and loss, and transporting them back to where they stood, together.

You build habits when you’re forced to live the same hell over and over again, and on deployments, Raelle would wake up (albeit never being fully asleep) and the first thing she would do is turn to her unit, _Abigail and Tally_ , and watch as they breathed. The singular point in time where she would spot their chests rising with life was the one thing that gave her the most solace.

And well, _old habits die hard._

As the summer sun began to stream in through open curtains Raelle looked down at the woman tucked into her side, watching as she breathed into the crook of her shoulder. The military regulation sheets lay balled up at the foot of the single bed, long forgotten in the sticky humidity the season annually brought and the blonde cursed herself for picking the east-facing room of her unit's shared quarters.

Raelle shifted slightly, moving so that her arm cradled Scylla's waist and her hand could rest against the valley of the sleeping woman’s chest, her thumb stroking the outline of her breast. She nuzzled her face into Scylla's hair before closing her eyes and focusing on the feel of the rise and fall of Scylla's chest, she matched her breaths with her lovers out of habit and felt a warm flow of energy rush through her from the tips of her fingers as they linked.

Scylla had grown used to waking up like this, surrounded by warmth and connected to Raelle in the most intimate way.

“Good morning,” Scylla said, throwing an arm over Raelles exposed waist and pulling her impossibly close.

“Mornin,’” Raelle drawled, pressing a kiss to the top of Scylla's forehead; the blonde could feel Scylla smile into her bare side in response.

Scylla tilted her head up to meet charmingly timid eyes before leaning in and pressing her lips against Raelle’s. It was warm, soft and sweet until Scylla's hand snaked its way up the back of Raelle’s neck, fingers tangling in unbraided hair before tugging at the roots.

Raelle didn’t have time to hide the moan that tore through her and Scylla couldn’t hide her smile as she pulled Raelle’s bottom lip between her teeth, biting down playfully before releasing it only to dive back in and kiss her deeper.

Scylla felt Raelle’s tongue run across her bottom lip, seeking access, instead of granting it, she pulled Raelles head back by her hair and redirected her mouth to the pulse point on her neck. Taking the hint, Raelle bit down with passion before soothing over the blooming mark with her tongue. The love bite sent involuntary sparks of pleasure down Scylla's spine as she threw her head back and arched her hips.

Raelle raised an eyebrow with a smirk plastered on her face as she read Scylla's silent message.

“Need somethin’ baby?” Raelle said slotting her thigh in between those of the brunette. Scylla moaned at the pressure, knowing very well what her girlfriend was implying. Before she could reply Raelle swivelled, pulling herself up and over with strong arms until she sat straddling her lover.

The fluster of action sent a bolt of arousal through Scylla's core and her hips bucked again only to be stopped by the weight of her girlfriend.

“C’mon darlin’” Raelle drawled nipping at the skin of Scylla's neck leading up to her chin. Scylla drew her into a rough kiss, her fingers regaining their lost grip on blonde strands. Raelle shifted again, lifting her body off her girlfriend and resting her weight on her knees.

The blonde looked down into dreamingly crystalline irises as she moved her hand, allowing calloused fingers to brush over the expanse of Scylla's chest before travelling over her soft abdomen and coming to a rest at the curve of her pubic bone.

“tell me what you want,” Raelle said, leaning down to the wisp of Scylla's ear before pulling back and slipping her fingers lower past Scylla's heated folds to rest at her entrance.

Scylla took in a sharp intake of breath before pulling the blonde into a bruising kiss, tightening her hold on Raelle’s hair and smothering the moan that emerged with a kiss only to pull back and rest their foreheads together before replying.

_“you”_

A soft growl erupted from Raelle’s chest as she pushed in, her fingers immediately curling to hit the rough ridge that made Scylla's thighs spasm.

The grin on Raelles face doesn’t go unnoticed when she pulls back, using her free arm to hike up Scylla's legs and wrap them around her hips before thrusting in again, two fingers deep to the knuckle and Scylla clenches to keep her buried.

“Fuck- Scyl you’re so god damn tight” Raelle groaned, fighting Scyllas tightening folds to resume thrusting and curling at a pace that sends Scylla’s eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure.

Scylla moans in ecstasy when Raelle’s thumb brushes over her clit and she starts bucking her hips in time with Raelle’s thrusts. When Scylla’s breath goes short and her fingers dig painfully into blonde hair as a telltale sign of orgasm, Raelle’s thumb returns to her clit. Making sharp and perfect circles that spiral through Scylla's tightening core before the pressure peaks and the brunettes back arches in a perfect orgasm that racks her body and forces a yelp from her throat.

Raelle released a breath of laughter at the look of content that spread across Scylla's face, and with her fingers still buried deep she leaned down and trapped the brunette in a fierce kiss, all teeth and tongue, with the sole purpose of expressing her feelings of unadulterated lust.

Another moan tore through Scylla, causing Raelle to smirk as she began thrusting softly again into the abundance of wetness that presented itself after her first orgasm. The brunette spasmed at the overstimulation but basked in the pleasure it bought her.

“You’re so close already aren’t you?” Raelle said, picking up the pace. But, it wasn’t enough.

“Rae babe” Scylla moaned breathlessly, her head thrown back as Raelle’s free hand came to grip the sheets next to her head for more leverage. “Please I- I need more”

A flash of white fire glinted through Raelle’s irises before she pulled back from Scylla's heat, leaving her to clench helplessly around nothing before slamming back in with an extra digit. The stretch sent a shockwave of pleasure shooting through Scylla's core and straight to her chest which erupted into a pleasured scream.

Raelle smothered it quickly with a kiss, muffling the cascade of sounds as she moved her free hand to cup her face and glide her lips against Scylla’s. “You’re gonna wake up the whole base at this rate,” Raelle said, purposefully holding still for a moment giving Scylla time to adjust.

With a foggy mind and cottonmouth, Scylla barely registered Raelle’s hand as it dropped from her cheek to brush against her jawline before resting on her neck which glistened with a light sheen of sweat.

Scylla’s eyes widened in pure arousal before her senses returned and she dropped her hand from Raelle’s hair to grip the blonde’s wrist instead. She pinched at the skin of Raelle’s forearm out of recollection, just like they had practised on several different occasions, _one pinch for go, two for stop._

With the go-ahead Raelle stole a quick kiss before pulling almost all the way out, shifting and thrusting into the brunette's heat once more, going deeper than before as her hips press against the back of her hand, thrusting inside Scylla with a ferocity that would have had her screaming in pleasure if not for the thumb pressing against her windpipe.

With one hand still clutching Raelle’s wrist for safety, Scylla drops the other to Raelle’s back. They lock eyes as Scylla rakes her blunt nails over exposed skin to leave a trail of red raised marks. Subconsciously counting, the blonde periodically ceases her grip on Scylla's neck only long enough for her to take a breath and fall back into the pit of lightheaded endorphin heightened arousal that spread from the pit of her core to the depth of her mind. 

With Scylla shaking beneath her and Raelle muttering about how good it feels to take her like this, to be in _control_ , about how tight the brunette is around her fingers, about how she would want nothing more than for Scylla to scream her name.

_About how she wants to do this from behind._

It’s that image that completely ruins her, the vision of Raelle pressed against her ass with a hand gripping her hip that pulls her onto the harshly fast movements that hit deep within her.

The coil within her stomach snapped as her hips arched violently against Raelle’s ministrations. Scylla’s eyes rolled to the back of her head with an unvoiced “ _Raelle_ ” rolling from her lips as the orgasm erupted from her core and met the rush of endorphins within her chest to combine into waves of pleasure which rolled from her furrowed eyebrows to the tips of her toes.

Raelle slowly released her grip on Scylla's throat as she continued with soft, unhurried thrusts, relishing in the way she could feel Scylla's walls clench with each wave of pleasure that made its way through her body.

“You did so good baby,” Raelle said leaning down to whisper in Scylla's ear before pressing gentle kisses along the curve of her jaw and down her neck, paying extra attention to the slight redness that bloomed over her throat.

Scylla’s hands had fallen to the bed by her sides and Raelle carefully brought Scyllas legs down from around her waist before removing her hand from heated folds and bringing her fingers to her mouth. She moaned unashamedly at the taste, it was so unique, so addictively _Scylla_ that Raelle was helpless to want more.

The blonde resumes her trail of kisses from the nape of her neck and down through the valley of her chest. When Raelle’s soft lips are against her stomach, Scylla's breath hitches and she tangles her hands once more in thin strands of gold.

Raelle looks up, resting her chin against the nape of Scylla's hip before asking.

“Can I make you come again?”

Scylla looks down into hazily addictive eyes 

“I- Rae baby I don’t think I can” she replies, her hips betraying her as Raelle places a singular kiss on the outline of her pelvis before nuzzling her nose against the juncture of her and her thigh.

“Please?”

Raelle Collar is many things, a sassy, sarcastic, hot shot, lesbian who can swoon any girl into doing her bidding, being a few of them. But with those soft blue eyes staring up at her like a sad puppy Scylla knew there was no way she was getting herself out of this one.

So, she nodded resolvedly, tugging Raelles head to the side slightly to pull her down onto her folds.

Raelle’s tongue parts perfectly flushed pink lips as she settles for broad strokes through Scylla's wet warmth. The blonde wraps her arms under Scylla's thighs to pull her closer, the subsequent tug on Raelles hair sending shockwaves through her system and resulting in a moan that reverberates through Scylla's core.

Raelle switched tactics then, choosing to swipe over Scylla's clit before circling around her entrance, teasing forward to sink her tongue inside but never quite doing it.

Scylla hates how quickly her climax is approaching but Raelle just _knows_ that she is holding back and refusing to let go.

“Don’t hold it Scyl” Raelle says pulling back slightly, fighting against the grip in her hair “ _Let go”_ she mutters, her tongue returning to Scylla's folds and pushing in to dip past her entrance before she trails her mouth up to suck her clit between her teeth.

Scylla inhales sharply, jaw clenching as she pulls hard on Raelles hair, who moans against her folds again and Scylla lets the built-up pressure in her core release.

The brunette throws her head back, neck exposed and glistening with sweat and heat.

“Fuck Raelle” Scylla mumbles, still bucking softly into her mouth as she rode out her orgasm.

When Raelle finally emerges from her heat, Scylla pulls her into a bruising kiss, her tongue immediately curling against her lovers to taste herself.

Raelle grins as she pulls away “You ok?”

Scylla nods with a soft smile “mhmmm” still in a state of bliss.

“FUCKING FINALLY YOU TWO ARE FINISHED ITS 7 IN THE MORNING ON A SATURDAY FOR FUCK SAKE SAVE IT FOR BELTANE” came none other than Abigail Bellwethers voice.

The two women turned to each other, shock seeping through their features before Raelle’s lips curled into a rambunctious smirk and she let out a burst of laughter that Scylla can’t help but join in with.

When their laughter dies down into small bouts of giggles Raelle flops down by Scylla’s side, wrapping an arm around her waist before mumbling.

“I love you Scyl”

“I love you too Rae”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, hit me up on Tumblr (chaotic_shitbird) or twitter (chaoticshitbird) to either yell at me, praise me or legit ANYTHING I NEED VALIDATION
> 
> comments on requests and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
